ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of episodes in Avengers Unleashed
This is a list of episodes in Avengers Unleashed. Opening Transcript (scene plays along with a short version of the 2012 The Avengers film main theme) * Marvel Logo appearing (just as in Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers Assemble, Guardians of the Galaxy, Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Marvel's Spider-Man (2017)) * The title "Avengers" forms up letter by letter and the title "Unleashed" emerges above from a lightning crash. * A small comet circles around the title before going straight to the fourth wall and scene fades away. Micro-Episodes Twelve micro-episodes centering on the origins of Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Spider-Man and the foundation of the Avengers respectively. 01) “''Out of Time (Captain America's Story, Part 1)''” The story of Steve Rogers' origin as Captain America; from the moment he was physically enhanced by the U.S. army Super-Soldier Serum to the moment his body was frozen in the Arctic sea. 02) “''Heart of Steel (Iron Man's Story, Part 1)''” The story of Tony Stark's origin as Iron Man; from the moment his heart was replaced with the Arc Reactor to the moment he escaped captivity with help from Ho Yinsen, who ended up sacrificing himself to help Stark stop the terrorists from making full use of the stolen Stark Technology. 03) “''Rise of the Thunderer (Thor's Story, Part 1)''” The story of Thor's origin; from the moment he was given his hammer Mjolnir to the moment he decides to go protect the Earth from the possible threats which were unleashed by Loki. 04) “''The First Smash (Hulk's Story, Part 1)''” The story of Bruce Banner's origin as the Hulk; from the moment he exposed himself to a freak lab accident with Gamma Radiation to the one sad moment he forcibly had to leave his lover Betty Ross for her safety. 05) “''Great Power... Great Responsibility (Spider-Man's Story, Part 1)” ' The story of Peter Parker's origin as Spider-Man; from the moment he was bitten by the lab spider of Oscorp to the moment of the murder of his uncle Ben Parker. '06) “''The First Avenger (Captain America's Story, Part 2)” ' The continued story of Captain America, on which he learned to adapt to the changes in the world from the Past to the Future while working to overcome grief over the deaths of his war colleagues and at the company of Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel. '''07) “''Armored Avenger (Iron Man's Story, Part 2)” ' The continued story of Iron Man, on which he made the first use of the Mark II of his armor to save the citizens from an attack by Hydra and was publicly known as Iron Man. '''08) “''Asgardian Avenger (Thor's Story, Part 2)” ' The continued story of Thor, on which he fought his first foes on Earth, the Wrecking Crew (Bulldozer, Piledriver, Thunderball, and the Wrecker) and met with his lover Jane Foster. '''09) “''Incredible Avenger (Hulk's Story, Part 2)” ' The continued story of the Hulk, on which he went into hiding to avoid accusations on him as a mindless rampaging monster until he befriended Janet Van Dyne / Wasp, who then encouraged him to use his incredible abilities for heroic acts. '''10) “''Webbed Avenger (Spider-Man's Story, Part 2)” ' The continued story of Spider-Man, on which Peter Parker created a new costume and pursued and apprehended the murderer of Uncle Ben while getting the support of his college teacher and mentor Doctor Hank Pym. The episode also sees Peter in his moniker of Spider-Man overthrowing the Oscorp executives who longed to intended to destroy the Parker family for attempting to expose the company's corrupt secrets. '''11) “''Hail Hydra! (the Avengers' Story, Part 1)” ' While Nick Fury was observing the actions of Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and Hulk, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Black Widow and Hawkeye were sent for the mission to infiltrate a Hydra facility and discover the Red Skull's plans with the Tesseract. '''12) “''Avengers Assemble! (the Avengers' Story, Part 2)” ' When Baron Strucker's actions unwillingly unleashed Thanos on Earth, Nick Fury activated the "''Avengers Initiative" program, on which Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and Hulk were summoned to team up with Black Widow and Hawkeye in stopping the Mad Titan. The episode ended with the assembled heroes banding together as the mighty Avengers and, after inaugurating their official headquarters, exacting to recruit new members for the team, starting with Black Panther, Captain Marvel and Spider-Man... '''Season 1 Episodes 01) “''Thunder War, Part 1: Shattered Warriors''” During a battle with Kang the Conqueror, the Avengers are lured into a trap and teleported into 100 years into the future. On the heroes’ absence, J. Jonah Jameson organizes a new team of “heroes” called the Thunderbolts and, establishing a new order, forbids the vigilance of other heroes, much to the citizens’ secret displeasure. While the Avengers work to battle Kang’s forces and find their way home, Peter Parker continues his activities as Spider-Man in secret while teaming up with his college teacher and mentor Hank Pym and fellow college classmate Janet van Dyne / Wasp in finding a way to expose the Thunderbolts and bring back the Avengers, who are working on finding a way back by themselves with help from the Resistance against Kang's dystopian empire. Taking advantage of the Avengers’ disappearance, Hydra agents led by Arnim Zola plan to create a new Super Soldier Weapon using the DNA of metahumans channeled through a diamond stone. Though the Thunderbolts manage to stop Zola’s plan, the battle results in Peter’s step-cousin Gwen Stacy, who was among the citizens witnessing the weapon’s creation, getting injured and hit by one of the diamond’s scattering shards. As Gwen is given medical attention, Peter angrily vows that Jameson and his Thunderbolts will pay for the incident, although Pym still reminds him of Uncle Ben’s words about Justice over Revenge. Suddenly, Peter and Pym end up discovering an teleportation portal to the Nest of Helios, a Paradise Island ruled by Andrea Carter, the first host of the Light Side of the Phoenix Force, who offers them the mission to help resurrect the Island’s omnipotent guardian entity Light Phoenix in exchange of helping bring back the Avengers and end the Thunderbolts’ tyranny. The two accept and Peter is made a member of the new generation of the Phoenix Corps by a dying elder. As Peter leaves with the Tribe’s messenger Redwing and the Phoenix Corps’ commander Jean Grey to find the new recruits, Gwen is shown recovering from her injuries as the shard which was stuck in her merges with her and her eyes ignite energy light. 02) “''Thunder War, Part 2: The Phoenix Reborn''” While the Avengers work with Arsenal and the Resistance against Kang’s empire to protect their world, Peter, Jean and Redwing go on a journey to find and recruit the chosen members of the Phoenix Corps (Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson / Falcon, Betty Ross / Red She-Hulk and Inferno / Dante Pertuz). Meanwhile, Gwen awakens to discover that the diamond shard which merged with her has given her the powers of the metahumans Zola’s men captured and trains to make good use of them. At the same time, Mary Jane Watson and Felicia Hardy encounter Mantis, who had left the Thunderbolts after feeling mistreated and hated by them, and invite her to join Spider-Man’s side while teaching her to maneuver the abilities she was unaware of. Right after gathering the chosen recruits, Peter, Queen Andrea and the chosen recruits to the Corps start the focusing ritual in the Nest of Helios and successfully resurrect Light Phoenix as Mary Jane, determined to accomplish heroic acts like Peter did, offers herself to be the entity's host. Meanwhile, the Thunderbolts get a new member with a mysterious hooded young woman only known as the Oracle. Unbeknownst for them, she is actually Mary Jane as a double agent allied to Spider-Man. Furthermore, she obtains the resources the team will need to bring the Avengers back. 03) “''Thunder War, Part 3: Avengers Reassembled''” Having fully assembled their team (consisting of Ant-Man / Scott Lang, Wasp, Felicia (on her moniker of Black Cat), Gwen (who had taken the moniker of White Swan), Mantis and the Phoenix Corps), Spider-Man and Doctor Pym are given by Mary Jane the tech they need to bring back the Avengers as well as footage of Jameson's confession of his part in Kang's plans against the Avengers. Pym is also able to contact Iron Man, who likewise prepares the same device so they can be connected. Spider-Man and Wasp manage to infiltrate the Daily Bugle Communications building and, with the archive footage Mary Jane (disguised as the Oracle) passed to them, they manage to broadcast the truth about J. Jonah Jameson and the Thunderbolts for all New York citizens to see and hear: it was Jameson who allowed Kang to abduct the Avengers to fake his own “heroic deeds” and take control of all, and the Thunderbolts’ leader Citizen V is in reality Captain America’s great adversary Baron Zemo. The Thunderbolts hunt down Spider-Man until they are kept occupied by his teammates. Spider-Man and Doctor Pym reach for the Avengers Tower where they prepare the Time Portal. Learning of the outcome, Kang appears before them in an attempt to stop them until he is held back by Spider-Man and the “Oracle” (who changes to the form and mantle of Phoenix Princess) enough so that Pym can finish the device and bring the Avengers back to the Present. The united heroes defeat Kang, who is then imprisoned into a alternate timeline and entrapped into a endless Time Loop which he cannot get out from, and the Thunderbolts, who are then taken to prison alongside Jameson as Stark’s old friend and former bodyguard Happy Hogan is elected Mayor of New York City. As the world celebrates the return of the Avengers, Mandarin and Leader, who had been previously banished by the Thunderbolts, cross paths with Thanos, who has plans for them. 04) “''Sinister Venom''” Following a fight with Spider-Man's old foes, the Sinister Six, the Avengers battle a Venom Symbiote, which ends up possessing the Six and controlling their bodies. All seems well after they defeat the villains and apparently destroy the Symbiotes, but the Avengers' real problems only begin when a surviving fragment of the Symbiote infiltrates the Avengers Tower, duplicates itself and possesses most of the heroes one by one. Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess, Black Panther (the only members who are immune to the organisms' influence) and Stark (whose armor is taken over by the Symbiotes) now need to find a way to free their teammates and stop the Symbiotes' rampage. 05) “''The Last Valkyrie''” During a fight with Ulik and his army of Rock Trolls, the Avengers encounter Tarene Olson, a young girl who proves herself as worthy as Thor of wielding Mjolnir. After learning of her parentage as the descendant of the Valkyrior, a legendary force of female warriors who were killed defending Asgard from Hela long ago, Thor and his Asgardian ally Sif train Tarene on the use of Mjolnir while Spider-Man and Iron Man use a fragment of the Uru metal to forge a Mjolnir-themed weapon for her. The Avengers, however, must also focus their attention on the Destroyer (an ancient living weapon of Asgard), which is unwillingly unleashed by Hank Pym's old rival Darren Cross (who was planning to acquire the “perfect weapon” to ruin Pym Industries' business) and controlled by Loki to attack the humans. By the conclusion of the episode, Spider-Man suggests that the Avengers may start an Academy for young new heroes, to which they agree and start out with Tarene (who now calls herself Midgard Valkyrie) and Mantis as their first students. 06) “''Madness in Space''” After a fight with the Mandarin and the Leader (who return to Earth after being banished by the Thunderbolts), the Avengers discover that the two are involved with the mad schemes of Thanos, who is searching for the Tesseract everywhere across the galaxy. Knowing the risks, Iron Man and Thor infiltrate Thanos' spacecraft, the Sanctuary II, to find out what the Mad Titan is up to and prepare to stop him at any costs. There, they also get to free and team up with Adam Warlock and Kree exile Mar-Vell, who were being held prisoners in the Sanctuary II for Thanos' purposes. Meanwhile, the Avengers work alongside Sam Alexander (a young boy who just became the newest human member of the Nova Corps) and S.W.O.R.D. Units to deal with the Chitauri, who were unleashed by Thanos to collect the most powerful metals of Earth to build his ultimate weapon. 07) “''I'm Only Inhuman''” While the Avengers work with the Inhuman Royal Family to stop Maximus the Mad's schemes in Attilan, Spider-Man stays to look after and train Kamala Khan, a young girl and fan of the Avengers (mostly Captain Marvel) who developed her powers due to exposure to a Terrigen cloud unleashed by a mysterious meteorite which crashed in Midtown. Peter must also protect Kamala from Ronan the Accuser, who longs to commit the genocide of Inhumans on Earth in order to protect the Kree Empire from the “Inhuman menace”. At them same time, Stark discovers that Harley Keener and his cousin Ollie Osnick, two young boys from the Parkers' neighborhood in Queens, have donned prototypes of the Iron Spider suit and must look after them as well. 08) “''Mutants vs. Machines''” After a fight against the Horsemen of Apocalypse, the Avengers work alongside the X-Men to stop corrupt colonel-turned-terrorist William Stryker, who is allied with A.I.M. to inflict the genocide of Mutants. The Avengers are also aware that Stryker will soon push his hatred of Mutants so too far that he will unwillingly unleash Ultron, an Hydra A.I. created decades ago by Arnim Zola who is determined to get his own revenge against all organic life (both humanity and metahumans). At the same time, Hulk is spending time with young mutant Humberto Lopez (also called Reptil), a young Mutant boy who feels neglected by everyone else (even by his parents) due to the Mutants' troubled past with Humanity, and helps him find his place in the world. 09) “''Venomous Vengeance''” During a fight against the Super-Adaptoid (controlled by Tony Stark's business rival Justin Hammer), the Avengers discover that a fragment of the Venom Symbiote (which survived during the heroes' latest battle with it in the Avengers Tower) has bonded with former Daily Bugle reporter Eddie Brock, who is going out for a crime-fighting campaign of his own. But as the Avengers note, much unlike Peter's crusade as Spider-Man which is about Justice, Brock's crusade is about brutal revenge as Brock seeks to end the lives of all men in New York who wronged him, including the Green Goblin, who once gave Brock a “really bad day” to drive him crazy. The Avengers now need to do what they can to stop both Goblin's mad schemes and Venom's vengeful onslaught before their both foes will unwillingly create something worse. On the middle of the mayhem, Captain America encounters Tarene Olson's long lost twin brother Max, who developed Captain America's physical strengths due to exposure to the Super-Adaptoid's batteries, and must protect him from Green Goblin as well. 10) “''Project Ultimate''” After taking over experiments and products from Oscorp, Red Skull and Arnim Zola kidnap Dr. Curt Connors and force him into helping with the creation of their own version of the Avengers for Hydra. Things go wrong when Ultron takes over their project to begin the creation of the Ultimates, leading the Avengers to jump to action and stop him at any costs. Meanwhile, Peter discovers that Miles Morales, a young boy from his neighborhood, has been bitten by a second (and more advanced) lab spider which was created by Spencer Smythe and given his own spider powers and trains him to become a new hero. 11) “''Avengers Academy''” With Humberto Lopez / Reptil, Mantis, Adam Warlock, Sam Alexander / Nova, Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel, Max Olson / American Son, Tarene Olson / Midgard Valkyrie, Harley Keener / Iron Spider, Ollie Osnick / Steel Spider and Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid brought together, the Avengers fully start the Avengers Academy and the new young heroes train to follow the Avengers' footsteps as defenders of the world. Of course the Avengers still have bigger issues to settle when Doctor Doom and his forces from Latveria raid the U.S.A. in search of a new super-weapon which is being built in Hammer Industries. The new young heroes must now put what they learned to a test and prove themselves to help their teachers stop Doom's threat. 12) “''A Vision of Life''” Obadiah Stane steals Tony Stark's old A.I. system J.A.R.V.I.S. and uses it to create a new android powered by a mysterious gem of infinite power to destroy the Avengers. But the new android, who shares J.A.R.V.I.S.'s mind and loyalty to Stark, instead joins the Avengers, leading Stane to attack the Avengers by himself with his Iron Monger armor, Stryker's Sentinels and the Hulkbusters' technology. Things go beyond Stane's control when Ultron takes over his tech with the purpose of eliminating humanity. The Avengers and their new teammate (nicknamed Vision) work their way to stop the chaos. 13) “''To Infinity...''” The Avengers team up with the Guardians of the Galaxy to protect Attilan from Thanos, who is intending to commit the genocide of Inhumans because of a threat they impose to his future plans. Having a vision of what Thanos intends to do, Nova, Ms. Marvel, Midgard Valkyrie and Adam Warlock travel in space with the purpose to find the Infinity Gauntlet, the key for Thanos' ultimate goal, and destroy it before the Mad Titan can wield it. 14) “''Avengers of a Feather''” Sally Avril has been given with new Bird-like abilities thanks to the same serum responsible for Captain America's creation. Mary Jane now trains her to become a new super-heroine, the Blue Eagle. At the same time, Falcon and White Swan help young Shi'ar Princess Lilandra when her evil sister Cal'syee (also known as Deathbird) invades the Earth to collect an artifact which grants the wielder full control of all birds and bird-like aliens on the Galaxy. Phoenix Princess and Vision will also need to battle Deathbird when they discover that the artifact is also part of the experiment responsible for Sally's Blue Eagle powers. 15) “''Crystal Blue Persuasion''” Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess get their hands on a M'Krann Crystal shard which was stolen by Lilandra from Deathbird and, discovering an artificial intelligence inside it, secretly use it to create their own (and very special) A.I. System Jocasta. The Avengers and the Fantastic Four battle against Baron Zemo's newly formed supervillain group the Master of Evil, who seek the crystal for their hostile purposes, and Ronan the Accuser's sworn apprentice Hala, who seeks the crystal to restore her master's reputation and his place in the Kree by any means necessary. 16) “''Where There's Smoke''” Spider-Man is assigned to watch over and train Mary Jane's younger brother Kevin (who had donned the mantle of Scarlet Spider) while Mary Jane trains Liz Allan, who had developed new powers after being infused with a formula composed of samples of the Super-Soldier serum combined with Scorcher's pyrokinetic capsules, to become the new heroine Firestar. At the same time, the Avengers and the New Warriors work to stop cosmic-powered alien Firelord, who had managed to obtain a prototype of the Mind Stone to manipulate the minds of Fire-based villains (Scorcher, Molten Man, the Fire Demons of Muspelheim and a Green Goblin from another dimension) and plans to have Earth consumed by fire and smoke. 17) “''Claws in Hand''” Black Panther and Falcon team up with Greer Grant / Tigra to apprehend Ulysses Klaw and Erik Killmonger / Golden Jaguar, who are smuggling Vibranium for their own attempts to overthrow Hydra even if it will cost the safety of Wakanda. Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess, Captain Marvel, Iron Man and Hulk work to retrieve Rhino and Sabretooth, who were accidentally transported during a fight over a prototype of the Tesseract into the White Tiger Sanctuary, an island where Tigra's people the Titanian Tigers live since they were banished from Titan by Thanos. The heroes must also work alongside the Titanian Tigers to stop Thanos' exiled adopted daughter Nebula from stealing their sacred artifacts for Ronan the Accuser. 18) “''What Girls Are Made Of''” Phoenix Princess and Captain Marvel team up with the Hulk's cousin She-Hulk to capture Amora the Enchantress, who is planning to form a new alliance with "Midgard's most vile women" for world domination over men. At the same time, Spider-Man meets his old classmate Cindy Moon (whose Inhuman DNA, which was awakened during the Avengers' battle against Ronan for Attilan, had enhanced her Spider powers), who is currently fighting crime as Silk, and her surrogate sister Anya Corazon, who developed her own spider-powers from the same spider which bit Miles and is currently fighting crime as Silk's sidekick Spider-Girl. The two new Spider-powered heroines team up with the Avengers to stop the Enchantress' plot. 19) “''The Kree-Skrull War, Part 1: Starcrossed Pursuit''” The Avengers and New Warriors must protect Belle Kaplan / Wiccan and Skrull/Kree hybrid Teddy Altman / Hulkling from a pack of Kree mercenaries (led by Ronan the Accuser) and Skrull pirates (led by Super-Skrull) who are starting a war which threatens the only home they have left. 20) “''The Kree-Skrull War, Part 2: Battle for Attilan''” Following Ronan and Super-Skrull's warnings respectively, the Avengers and New Warriors must work alongside the Inhuman Royal Family to stop the war between the Skrulls and Kree Empire, which threatens the people of Attilan. At the same time, Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess work with Hulkling and Wiccan to solve the mystery of the incoming threat which approaches the Skrull homeworld and the Kree planet. 21) “''The Kree-Skrull War, Part 3: The Fate of Two Worlds”'' Convinced by the Avengers, the New Warriors and the Inhuman Royal Family, Supreme Intelligence and Veranke chose to put aside their differences and get their Kree and Skrull forces to work together to stop the threat of Galactus, who longs to consume and destroy their planets to sustain his own life force. While the Avengers and the Inhumans battle Galactus' heralds, Spider-Man and Iron Man work to find a way to banish Galactus to a place he cannot be a threat for anyone... and also a place where he can live longer life. 22) “''Savage Kingdom''” Spider-Man works alongside his roomate Daisy Johnson (also known as the Inhuman S.W.O.R.D. Agent Quake) to defeat Sauron, who plans to start to manipulate the animals and dinosaurs in Savage Land to build a new super-weapon which will "devolve" humans to prehistoric level. At the same time, Quake's surrogate children the Power Pack (consisting of the Power siblings Alex, Julie, Jack and Katie) befriend Devil Dinosaur and receive help from the Avengers in protecting him from Sauron's control. 23) “''Nightmare in Red''” The Avengers must stop the Red Skull, who is planning to infect nations with a virus which turns its victims into new versions of himself. The virus eventually reaches General Thunderbolt Ross at the same time when he attempts to inject himself with a sample of the Hulk's DNA to frame the Hulk, inadvertently becoming a red-version of the Hulk (dubbed by all as the Red Hulk). While Hulk works to stop the Red Hulk's rampage, the Avengers work to find a cure for the mutated victims and defeat Red Skull. Things go beyond both Skull and Ross' plans when the virus also affects a prototype of the Venom Symbiote and bonds with Skull's agent Cletus Kasady, creating the monstrous Carnage... 24) “''Vengeance is Mine!''” Following the previous episode, the Avengers hold Red Hulk and Red Skull's American agent Dell Rusk under their custody before their paths are crossed by Ghost Rider, who arrives to make Ross and Rusk atone for their sins. The Spirit of Vengeance also reveals to the heroes that Ross and Rusk hold the key to free a innocent young woman from her curse, which was inflicted on her and most of her people in New Mexico by Blackheart. 25) “''Turf War, Part 1: Dark Kingdom''” The Avengers work alongside the Fantastic Four and the New Warriors to rescue the people of Latveria, which had become a darker and more despotic kingdom under Doctor Doom's rule after an attack by Hydra agents. Predicting another war which will threaten Earth, the Avengers work to do what it takes to save the world from possible extinction while Thor, with help from Jane Foster, works to find the truth about the mastermind behind the situation. 26) “''Turf War, Part 2: A Day Unlike Any Other''” The Avengers and their allies split in two groups: one led by Captain America, one led by Iron Man, so that each can stop the war between Red Skull and Doctor Doom before it begins by battling the two tyrannical factions respectively. Meanwhile, Thor (followed by Sif, Agent Venom and the Guardians of the Galaxy) travels to Titan to confront Loki, who is the mastermind manipulating Doctor Doom and Red Skull into destroying each other so that their war can end all life on Midgard with a prototype of the Tesseract and the aid of the Enchantress. After a fierce battle, Thor defeats Loki and destroys the prototype, causing it to transport Loki, Doom and Skull into an unknown part of the universe. As they enjoy their victory, the Avengers still wonder what happened to the villains. In the end of the episode, Loki, Doom and Skull are shown chained by the Enchantress, whose real loyalty is to Thanos. The episode ends with the Mad Titan claiming to have other user for the three. Micro-Episodes Twelve micro-episodes centering on the origins some more of the Avengers and their formidable allies introduced in Season 1, including the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Power Pack. These episodes are respectively set before the main events of the series. 01) “''Weapon X (Wolverine's Story, Part 1)''” The origin story of Logan as Wolverine, starting with the moment he was subjected to William Stryker's Weapon X program to the moment he stopped the Weapon X team from terrorizing a village over a meteorite used to create Adamantium, the metal responsible for Logan's enhancement. 02) “''Humanity (Wolverine's Story, Part 2)''” Continue the previous episode, the story follows Wolverine's objective in helping Jean Grey save numerous humans and mutants who were held captive in William Stryker's facility for his experiments with the Sentinels. The episode ends with Stryker being declared a fugitive to the military armies and forcibly going to hiding while Logan finds his new place with the X-Men. 03) “''Home No More (the Guardians of the Galaxy's Story, Part 1)''” Struggling to overcome his troubled past (which started with his ill mother dying of brain tumor and a group of alien thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers abducting him), Peter Quill tries to find his new place in the Galaxy as he helps Gamora win redemption for her past crimes in Thanos' behalf. The micro-episode ends with the two accomplishing their goals by saving a village from the invasion of the Chitauri and becoming a couple. 04) “''Guardians at the Gate (the Guardians of the Galaxy's Story, Part 2)''” While resuming their adventures together, Star-Lord and Gamora encounter Rocket Raccoon, Drax the Destroyer and Groot, who were hired by the Nova Corps to rescue their captains from the Kree Empire in exchange of unplugging their criminal records, and team up with them in stopping Ronan the Accuser from obtaining the last key of a doomsday weapon which Ronan plans to use to destroy Xandar. The episode ends with the five completing their mission and being knighted by the Nova Corps as the Guardians of the Galaxy. 05) “''The King's Path (Black Panther's Story, Part 1)''” The origin story of T'Challa as the Black Panther. Set in the same period of Tony Stark's first use of the Iron Man suit, the episode follows T'Challa's story from the moment his father T'Chaka was killed during his speech at the Vienna International Center by one of Hydra's assassins, to the moment T'Challa is crowned king of Wakanda. 06) “''Wadanka Forever! (Black Panther's Story, Part 2)''” Continuing the previous episode, the story follows T'Challa's search of justice for his father from the moment he ingested the Heart-shaped Herb to the moment he first fought the Hydra assassin (later revealed to be Wakandan exile N'Jadaka / Erik Killmonger) who killed his father in the Black Panther suit. 07) “''Little Big Sting (Wasp's Story, Part 1)''” The origin story of Janet Van Dyne as the Wasp. Set two days before Bruce Banner's first transformation into the Hulk, the episode follows Janet's story from the moment she was was bitten by an mutated wasp from Oscorp to the moment she learned of the horrible secrets one of her rival classmates used to hide from others. 08) “''Little Big Purpose (Wasp's Story, Part 2)''” Continuing the previous episode, the story follows Janet van Dyne's first adventures as Wasp, from the moment she exposed her rival classmate Rita DeMara for having used one of Doctor Curt Connors' experiments to turn other students into metahumans, to the moment she was given by her closest classmates her Wasp suit as she resumed her role as Wasp. 09) “''Jade Paws (White Tiger's Story, Part 1)''” The origin story of Ava Ayala as White Tiger. Set two days after Peter Parker first became Spider-Man, the story follows Ava's journey from the moment she witnessed her father Hector's death by the hands of Electra (a dangerous assassin affiliated to the ninja clan known as the Hand) before she was given by him the White Tiger Amulet, to the moment she travelled to Wakanda, where she became T'Challa's protegee. 10) “''Jade Claws (White Tiger's Story, Part 2)''” Continuing the previous episode, the story follows Ava Ayala's training to become White Tiger, from her training with the Dora Milaje special forces, to the moment she fought Electra and brought her to justice. 11) “''Power Surge (the Power Pack's Story, Part 1)''” The origin story of the Power siblings Alex, Julie, Jack and Katie as the Power Pack. Set one year before the events of Thunder War, the episode follows the siblings' story from the moment they achieved their powers to the moment they ended up losing their deceased parents' home following Ronan the Accuser's attempts to obtain the star responsible for the children's powers. 12) “''A New Family (the Power Pack's Story, Part 2)''” Continuing the previous episode, the story follows the siblings' quest for a new place in the world to the moment they found a new family with Peter Parker and his roomate Daisy Johnson after they managed to stop Ronan the Accuser from capturing the four for the Star's power and prolonged General Ross' prison sentences for his involvement with the Abomination's rampage (which resulted in the deaths of the children's parents). Season 2 Episodes 01) “''Happy New Year!''” The Avengers are enjoying themselves with a New Year Eve night until Loki, Doctor Doom and Red Skull return with an army of new Chitauri to attack New York City. On the middle of the chaos, the heroes discover that the three villains have been brainwashed by Thanos and the Enchantress and work to find a way to stop their plans before all is lost. 02) “''Under the Sea''” While enjoying their summer vacations at beach, the Avengers Academy trainees meet with Atlantean Princess Namorita, who is visiting the surface world to learn more about the humans' culture. She then requests the Avengers' help in aiding her father and Atlantean king Namor in protecting their people from Attuma, who seeks to overthrow Namor and manipulate the Atlanteans into starting a war against the surface world. By the end of the episode, Attuma is abducted by the Enchantress and brainwashed by Thanos as his servant, Namorita joins Avengers Academy as a new student and Namor joins the Avengers. 03) “''Maximum Power''” Since the Red Skull was taken away by the Enchantress and brainwashed by Thanos as his servant, Hydra had been run by his agent Cletus Kasady, who managed to infect the other agents with samples of the Carnage Symbiote. Just as Kasady plans to attack Manhattan, the Avengers work to stop the incoming chaos. The Avengers are also unexpectedly joined by the Power Pack, who arrive to rescue Quake, who was kidnapped by Kasady's partner in crime Shriek to be used as Hydra's living weapon. 04) “''Planet Venom''” Attempting to escape the Avengers' custody by piloting one of their Quinjets, Eddie Brock and his Venom symbiote end up accidentally rocketed into Sakaar, where he is forced to compete and fight for the Red King in his gladiatorial arena. Seeing Venom as a threat as big as the Red King's tyranny, Caiera and the Warbound enlist the Avengers and the Fantastic Four for help. 05) “''A Star Crossed''” Shortly after a rampaging Super-Adaptoid is defeated and destroyed by Wiccan, one of its batteries falls in the hands of Captain Marvel's child fan Kit Renner, who ends up having her blood and DNA infused by the battery's energies (which contain a small duplicate of Wiccan's powers) and manifesting the abilities of Superhuman leaping, Star Manipulation and Teleportation Portal Protection which enable her to travel everywhere across not just Earth, but the Galaxy as well. Now acting as the new heroine and adventurer Princess Marvel, she goes for a crime-fighting campaign of her own while also setting out to explore other worlds. But the Avengers need to keep an eye on Kit as she is targeted by Thanos, who is greatly interested in her newly discovered powers and sends the brainwashed Doctor Doom and Attuma to chase after her. 06) “''Werefox on the Run''” Liz Allan and Sally Avril request the female Avengers' help in finding Rosy Barsi, a nine-year-old child Liz and Sally were supposed to look after and disappeared. At the same time, Spider-Man, Iron Man and Black Widow work to investigate the details about a mysterious Inhuman child (addressed to as a "Werefox") who is currently taking down the super-villains in her list and absorbing their powers to her own will. Along the way, both Peter and Mary Jane soon grow close to discover Rosy's surprising connection to the Werefox and the lengths she will go to in order to rescue her mother Vanessa Barsi, a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist being held captive by Madame Hydra, who plans to create a new weapon which will brainwash Inhumans to Hydra's will. 07) “'' You're Hired!''” Spider-Man and White Tiger team up with their old college classmates Jessica Jones / Jewel, Luke Cage / Power Man and Danny Rand / Iron Fist to intercept Baron Zemo, who is working with the Hand to acquire an mystic artifact which only the Masters of the Mystic Arts and the K'un-Lun warriors can access to. CIA Agent Everett Ross enlists the Avengers and Doctor Strange for help with the same mission. 08) “''Fight Club''” Hulk and Thor are abducted by alien smugglers working for the Grandmaster, who is competing against Mojo in a game of which their chosen warriors are the pawns. The two work alongside Thor's old rival Hercules and alien robot gladiator Torgo to free themselves from captivity and stop the two alien lords. At the same time, Venom returns requiring the Avengers' aid when the Alpha Symbiote of Klyntar Riot arrives on Earth and possesses Doctor Octopus with the goal to create a teleportation portal which will link Earth to Klyntar and bring in more Symbiote to possess and devour the humans. 09) “''Punished''” While searching for answers about Thanos' plans from Doctor Doom, Spider-Man, Captain America and Iron Man also need to deal with the Punisher, who intends to execute Doom for having tormented the life of a innocent family's patriarch (reminding Punisher of the loss of his own family). Just then, when the Dreadknights, Doom's former bodyguards who were banished for failing to "protect Latveria from the Fantastic Four", return to usurp the throne of Latveria, the Avengers and the Punisher must put aside their differences and work together to prevent disaster. 10) “''Runaway Train''” While intercepting a train carrying a mysterious prototype of the Tesseract and setting course to unknown places, the Avengers encounter a group of teenagers called the Runaways, who are working in every way to expose their parents' secret as members of the criminal organization known as the Pride. The young vigilantes will consequently need much of the Avengers' help when the Pride's existence draws the attention of Thanos, who sends the Enchantress and a brainwashed Loki to infiltrate the organization and capture its members one of one for further purposes. 11) “''The Other Way''” Despite aware of how risky their choices are, Iron Man and Spider-Man travel to the remains of the Sanctuary I, where they can get their clues about Thanos' plans. The duo must also outwit Thanos' old informant the Other, who (seeking to prove himself superior to the Enchantress as Thanos' right-hand) plans to capture and brainwash the two as the Mad Titans' pawns. At the same moment, Tigra is exploring an destroyed village in Titan and encounters an orphaned infant Titanian Tiger, whom she adopts and raises as her own and names him William. * This episode features a version of the song "You'll Be In My Heart" from Disney's Tarzan, which is sung by Tigra for William. 12) “''Brain Drain''” The Avengers battle an army of robots commanded by Ultron, who had transferred his mind and consciousness into Doctor Octopus' latest invention the Living Brain, a cybernetic robot created with the same technology used by Arnim Zola to create his robotic body. As they work to stop Ultron's final attempts to bring on humanity's extinction, the Avengers also work to save Octavius from dying of a terminal disease which was diagnosed on him by Green Goblin. 13) “''Superior Goblin''” In a act of revenge on Green Goblin for the previous incident, Doctor Octopus uses the remains of the Living Brain combined with one of his Octobots to swap minds and bodies with him and leave Goblin to die in Octavius' deformed motionless body. The Avengers now work to stop the now twisted Octavius (dubbed by White Swan as the "OctoGoblin") from terrorizing New York with Hammer Industries technology and turning the citizens into monstrous Goblin-like creatures and slaves. The episode ends with OctoGoblin, after being defeated by the Avengers, being abducted and brainwashed by the Enchantress as a servant for Thanos. 14) “''Heart of Ice''” Phoenix Princess, Wasp, Black Cat and Tigra meet and befriend Seol Hee, a young lady who is looking for a home in New York city and going on a solo crime-fighting campaign as the new heroine Luna Snow. Her help becomes effectively welcome for the Avengers when Dr. Carlton Drake's attempts to further study the Casket of Ancient Winters inadvertently unleash Ymir and his army of Frost Giants to attack New York. 15) “''Little Work, Big Issue''” The Avengers work alongside Doc Sampson to stop a chaotic riot issued by General Ross' right-arm man and commander of the Hulkbusters Glenn Talbot in the gamma-powered supervillain prison the Cube, where both the inmates have gone berserk and the guards (including Ross himself) have been mutated into mindless Hulk-like monsters. Talbot greedily demands Phoenix Princess' assistance with the issuing chaos, to which Spider-Man is reluctant to call due to her other very important work to do. At the same time, Mary Jane is having her own time in babysitting children (including Tigra's adopted baby William as well as Scott Lang's daughter Cassie) in the Avengers Mansion. 16) “''Spellbound''” The Avengers team up with Doctor Strange and Sif's Valkyries to stop the rampage of Asgardian monsters who were indirectly unleashed during a grudge match between Amora the Enchantress and her old rival sorceress Karnilla, who properly seeks to restore her corrupt dark kingdom which was destroyed by the Valkyrior force long ago by obtaining the three Norn Stones in Midgard by any means necessary. Meanwhile, White Swan discovers that some of her powers are linked to those of the Masters of the Mystic Arts and seeks guidance of Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch and Wong in the Sanctum Sanctorum. 17) “''Moonlight Walk''” Following their battle with Karnilla, the Avengers continue battling the Master of Evil (now joined by Dr. Karla Sofen as the villainous Moonstone), who plan to collect the lost shards of the Norn Stones and use them to inflict their will on the Nine Realms. Meanwhile, Scott Lang's niece Sophie (who was given with Moonstone's powers due to exposure to one of the Super-Adaptoid's batteries) adopts the moniker of Agent Marvel and trains alongside Kamala Khan and Kit Renner as the three band together as the “'Marvel Corps'” to defeat Captain Marvel's old foe Deathbrid, who is competing against both the Avengers and the Masters of Evil over the Norn Stones' shards for her own purposes' sake. 18) “''Independence Day''” While Steve Rogers goes on a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission with Sharon Carter, Peter Parker, Sam Wilson, Carol Danvers, Jessica Jones and Bucky Barnes take on the mantle of Captain America as they protect New York from Hydra forces who had just taken control of a Enclave Facility which was just built in the previously condemned Daily Bugle building. And just as his mission takes place on where Enclave holds their plans, Rogers must team up with the five Captains America to stop the two terrorist factions' schemes and save the day. 19) “''The Widow's Shadow''” Natasha Romanoff goes on a solo quest to confront her past when she overhears of her former trainer Madame B.'s plan to train new agents of the Black Widow program in the Red Room, having started with the newly graduated assassin Yelena Belova, to take over Oscorp technology for Hydra's "first true step for evolution". Romanoff's quest leads the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents War Machine and Mockingbird to a battle with Hydra's new Winter Soldiers, who are summoned by Baron Strucker to attack and take over the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. 20) “''Deadly Sins''” Following the Red Skull's demise in the previous episode, the Avengers must stop the Red Skull's daughter Sinthea Schmidt / Sin from attempting to bring back her father to life by transferring his mind in the body of a upgraded Living Brain. Sin's plans subsequently clash with a new scheme of Amora the Enchantress, who plans to steal the core of the Living Brain and use it to brainwash the Avengers Academy trainees as her slaves. By the episode's climax, Amora and Sin end up both meeting their demises when they fight over the Living Brain's battery and consequently fall off a portal to Muspelheim, where their souls are consumed by Surtur. 21) “''Frost Tale Adventures''” During a night of Christmas Eve, Mary Jane tells Cassie Lang and a group of children three tales about Christmas featuring the Avengers. The episode is split in three segments: * Ladies on Ice: Wasp and Luna Snow chase after Typhoid Mary, who intends to cause as much mischief as possible in streets during Christmas Eve. * Rock-crackers: Iron Man and Thor work to stop Ulik, who had just stolen a new weapon from Hammer Industries, from wreaking havoc in a street of New York where Pepper Potts and Jane Foster are doing their Christmas shopping. * Big Webbed Gift: Spider-Man and Hulk plan to organize the best Christmas Party in New York by gathering the most special supplies. Of course if they want to succeed, they must also take on the Wrecking Crew, who intend to ruin the citizens' holidays by wreaking as much havoc possible. 22) “''Infinity Universe, Part 1: Road to Avenger-Verse''” The Avengers battle the forces of Thanos, who still longs to repair the Infinity Gauntlet and collect the Infinity Stones to inflict his will in the Universe. At the same time, Spider-Man and Vision work to find a way to keep the stones as far away from Thanos as possible. And they may get these answers from one of Spider-Man's strangest, but closest allies: Madame Web. 23) “''Infinity Universe, Part 2: A Power in Time''” Following Madame Web's instructions, the Avengers travel across parallel versions of their world to collect the pieces of the Tablet of Order and Chaos and connect them with the Infinity Stones. Iron Man and his faction stop in the 2099 reality and team up with the 2099 Avengers to get the Tablet Piece for the Power Stone. Meanwhile, Captain America's faction lands on the Noir universe to get the Tablet piece for the Time Stone. 24) “''Infinity Universe, Part 3: Mind your Souls''” While Captain America and Iron Man's factions search for the tablet pieces for the Power and Time stones, Black Widow's faction travels into the Ultimate reality (where Miles Morales is Spider-Man after Peter Parker's self sacrifice) to get the Tablet piece for the Soul Stone. At the same time, Hawkeye's faction lands on a Dystopian version of New York and team up with the Resistance (led by Spider-Punk) to get the Tablet piece for the Mind Stone. 25) “''Infinity Universe, Part 4: In Real Space''” At the same time the others search for the Tablet pieces for the Infinity Stones, Thor's faction lands on a Medieval version of Earth, where they team up with Medieval versions of themselves to defeat Fin Fang Foom and get the Tablet piece for the Space Stone. At the same time, Hulk's faction lands on a prehistoric version of Earth where they team up with the Savage Avengers to take down high tech smugglers led by William Stryker and get the Tablet piece for the Reality Stone. 26) “''Infinity Universe, Part 5: Multiverse War''” With the Tablet pieces assembled and connected with the Infinity Stones, the Avengers work to venture across the center to the universe where the Tablet will be safe. But they must also gather their closest allies (as well as the heroes from the dimensions they explored) to face the forces of Thanos and the Black Order for one final battle. Micro-Episodes Twelve micro-episodes focusing on origins of some of the upcoming other dimensional allies in Season 3. Season 3 Episodes 01) ''“Avengers Return”'' One month after defeating Thanos for the last time, the Avengers had parted ways to take a break of their teamwork. But when a new enemy known as the Beyonder emerges, the Avengers reassemble once again to the save the world. Of course their mission will prove to be a challenge when they find the need to contend with not just the Beyonder, but also his competitive rival, the Time-Travelling conqueror Terminatrix. 02) ''“Dimensional Avengers”'' Following the outcome of the Avengers' battle with the Beyonder and Terminatrix, dimensional portals begin to emerge across the Earth. From these portals, the Avengers encounter heroes from other dimensions, including alternate versions of themselves. But not all of their counterparts are good nature, as they will soon discover... 03) ''“Widows”'' While working to stop Yelena Belova (who now calls herself Shadow Widow) from achieving files about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s next project, Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff crosses paths with other versions of herself (including Mary Jane Watson from Ultimate Spider-Man's world), who are suddenly teleported to the main universe. Romanoff now needs to work alongside her counterparts to stop Belova's schemes. 04) ''“Hydra Reign”'' Captain America and Air-Force lead a group of super-powered rebels to stop Arnim Zola and Viper, who are planing to attack other dimensions with an army of Hydra soldiers from a parallel Earth where Red Skull has ruled supreme. 05) ''“Almighty Thors”'' While training Midgard Valkyrie in Asgard, Thor encounters one of his counterparts from a parallel reality where Mjolnir was destroyed and Asgard is threatened by the prophesied Ragnarok. Thor teams up with his counterpart as well as with alternate versions of Jane Foster and Groot (both having become Thor in their respective universes) to save the endangered Asgardians from their doom by the hands of Surtur. 06) ''“Zombies Unleashed!”'' While searching for the pieces of the Ark of Chronos, the artifact they need to stop the Dimensional Portals from opening uncontrollably, the Avengers end up stopping in a alternate reality where humanity is overrun by zombies, which include their own counterparts. They team up with freedom fighter Elsa Bloodstone to fight the infestation before the zombies can invade their dimension as well. 07) ''“Armor Wars”'' Mandarin's plan to create the ultimate weapon of universal order backfires when it falls in the possession of Fin Fang Foom, who plans to take control of monsters from different realities. Iron Man finds himself in need of teaming up with other Iron Men from parallel dimensions to stop Foom before all is lost. 08) ''“Going Noir”'' Searching for the pieces of the Ark of Chronos, Captain America and Black Panther return to the Noir Reality, where they also team up with Noir versions of Spider-Man, Black Widow and Hulk / Joe Fixit to stop a gang war between Hammerhead and Mister Negative. 09) ''“Inhuman Wars”'' When a Inhuman hunter alien goes on a genocidal quest to hunt and kill every Inhuman in several dimensions, Spider-Man, Silk, Nova and Ms. Marvel venture across dimensions to stop him. Exile also travels to these dimensions to do the same on his own, but by his own methods. 10) ''“Dark Avengers”'' 11) ''“We Are Groot!”'' During a battle against the fugitive members of the Dark Avengers, the Avengers cross paths with the Guardians of the Galaxy in Groot's homeworld Planet X. There, an portal to another alternate reality opens and the heroes stop in a alternate dimension where Earth is the home of Groot's kind. While the other work to pursue the fugitive Dark Avengers, Hawkeye and the Guardian's new member Yondu Udonta work hard to learn how to speak Groot's language. 12) ''“Play-Date ”'' Arcade invades Avengers Mansion, captures and turns Iron Man, Spider-Man, Black Widow, Hulk, Captain America, Mockingbird, Wolverine, Wasp, Ant-Man, and Hawkeye into players for an Avengers video game. While the Avengers work their way of the game, Captain Marvel and Phoenix Princess battle an army of monsters who came from Arcade's game. 13) ''“Sinister Sixty-Six”'' Hearing of OctoGoblin's plan to create the "Sinister Sixty-Six" (which consists of Spider-Man's foes from parallel dimensions), Spider-Man finds himself in need of teaming up with other Spider-Men from the alternate universes to stop him. 14) ''“Stuck in the Middle Ages with You”'' 15) ''“Party Like It’s 2099”'' 16) ''“Amazing vs. Superior”'' During a battle against one of Thanos' counterparts from parallel Earths, the Avengers meet alternate versions of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson (who had become Captain America and Captain Marvel respectively and lead the Avengers in their reality). The two groups eventually team up to stop the next scheme of OctoGoblin, who now plans to become a "Superior Spider-Man" by swapping bodies with Crimson Spider. 17) ''“Something Strange”'' 18) ''“Council of Reeds”'' 19) ''“New York by Gaslight”'' During a chase against Captain Hydra and Ragnarok, Captain America and Thor find themselves into a Victorian era-themed reality which is currently infested with vampires. Captain America and Thor team up with their counterparts from that dimension to defeat that reality's Morbius the Living Vampire, who had used one of the pieces of the Ark of Chronos to block out the sun so that vampires can rule the Earth. 20) ''“Everything is Marvelous!”'' 21) ''“Avengers Unchained”'' 22) ''“Welcome to the Jungle”'' 23) ''“Worldbreakers”'' 24) ''“Time War, Part 1”'' 25) ''“Time War, Part 2”'' 26) ''“Time War, Part 3”'' References Category:Episode list Category:Avengers Unleashed Category:TV Shows Category:Episodes